vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isumi Saginomiya
Summary Isumi Saginomiya is an Onmyōji from the Saginomiya family and the best friend of Nagi Sanzenin. The most powerful member of her family to date, she is an outstanding exorcist with tremendous spiritual power at her disposal that is just below that of the likes of Athena Tennsōu. She possesses a genius level intellect and skipped grades at Hakuo along with Nagi and has consistently ranked among the top five in exams. However, she is quite clumsy, has a horrendous sense of direction, is prone to getting lost, and is completely inept with modern technology. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A physically. 8-C with spiritual powers Name: Isumi Saginomiya Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Female Age: 14 years as of the Finale arc Classification: Human, Onmyōji Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (can sense and see evil spirits and auras that normal humans cannot), Chi Manipulation, barrier creation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Projection, Animal Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (against evil spirits & demons only), Summoning, Teleportation, Sealing, Healing (can heal moderate injuries and cleanse toxins from a person’s body), her chi/spiritual attacks can bypass intangibility against spirits & demons, resistance to mind/soul manipulation from beings with less spiritual power than herself, Power Nullification (can dispel/nullify barriers and sealing techniques from characters with less spiritual power than herself), genius level intellect, is aware of and can break the fourth wall Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level physically (The most powerful member of the Saginomiya family to date. Should not be weaker than her great-grandmother). Building level with spiritual powers (Unleashed a powerful blast which obliterated a group of multi-storey tall demons in one go. Her most powerful techniques and summons have proven capable of destroying large portions of the gigantic mansions of the Tennōsu family on Mykonos and the Hatsushiba family in Tokyo. Her spiritual attacks ignore intangibility against evil spirits & demons) Speed: Superhuman movement speed to an unknown degree (As witnessed during her escape from the Royal Garden Palace) with Subsonic+ combat/attack speeds (Her attacks have proven capable of covering hundreds of metres in a second during the Lifesavers arc) Lifting Strength: Superhuman to an unknown degree physically, up to Class 50 with her most powerful summons Striking Strength: Likely Small Building Class physically. Building Class via her most powerful summons Durability: Likely Small Building level physically (Should be about as durable as Ginka. Has taken some of her own lower level attacks straight to the face). Building level with barriers (Capable of defending against attacks from beings with power comparable to her own. Her barriers should be no less powerful than those of Yozora Hōsen) Stamina: Unknown physically. Average in terms of spiritual power (Her spiritual powers can deplete from just a few minutes of fighting all out. She then needs several hours to regain full power) Range: Hundreds of metres with her spiritual powers, several kilometres with teleportation Standard Equipment: Various scrolls and charms which she uses to channel her powers. Intelligence: High. Is a skilled and experienced spirit/demon hunter and exorcist. Is a top ranking student at Hakuo alongside the likes of Hinagiku, Aika, Chiharu and Nagi. Has even skipped multiple grades. This is especially noteworthy as Hakuo academy’s curriculum is known to be very advanced. Managed to decipher some ancient text which geniuses such as Maria and Aika Kasumi could not; a feat accomplished previously only by Athena Tennōsu, the greatest prodigy Hakuo has ever seen. Weaknesses: Her powers can get depleted after just a few minutes of fighting all out. She then needs several hours at least to regain her full power. Has a poor sense of direction and gets lost easily. Completely inept with modern technology. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Geniuses Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8